Timeline (Pacific Rim)
|-|Jaeger Deployment Timeline (2015-2025)= |-|Kaiju War Timeline (2013-2025) = A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. In regards to Pacific Rim, several events within the expanded universe occur and give credence to the events that transpire in the film. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Pacific Rim. As with all , conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of production oversight. Chronology Pre-History ;Triassic period :The Precursors fail in an attempt to colonize Earth. 20th Century 1980s ;November 10, 1980 :Hercules Hansen is born.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters pages, 19 through 37 ;September 5, 1984Travis Beacham: Caitlin Lightcap :Caitlin Lightcap is born. ;December 30, 1985 :Stacker Pentecost is born. ;September 15, 1986Travis Beacham: Gage Twins birthdate #2 :The Gage twins are born. ;January 31, 1989 :Aleksis Kaidonovsky is born. ;June 9, 1989 :Hermann Gottlieb is born. 1990s ;January 19, 1990 :Newton Geiszler is born. ;February 9, 1991 :Sasha Kaidonovsky is born. ;May 17, 1992 :Tendo Choi is born. ;November 7, 1995According to Travis Beacham, Yancy is three years older than Raleigh.@Travis Beacham: July 16, 2013[http://travisbeacham.tumblr.com/post/58455517357/how-old-is-when Travis Beacham: How old are the characters in Pacific Rim?] :Yancy Becket is born. ;December 11, 1998 :Raleigh Becket is born. ;December 24, 1998 :The Wei Tang Brothers are born. 21st Century 2000s ;April 23, 2003''Pacific Rim: Drift Space (Blu-Ray Feature)'' :Mako Mori is born. ;August 14, 2003 :Chuck Hansen is born. 2010s ;August 10, 2013 - August 15, 2013According to Pacific Rim the attack on San Francisco takes place over the span of six days First Attack - K-DAYAccording to Tales From Year Zero the attack on San Francisco takes place August 10th, 2013. The news footage on the 11th of August is the day after. :The breach opens. :San Francisco experiences a 7.1 earthquake.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year ZeroPacific Rim'' :San Francisco is attacked by "Trespasser".According to the viral marketing video, the attack takes place at 9:32am :The Golden Gate Bridge is destroyed. :RAF pilot Luna Pentecost is killed in the assault against the Trespasser. :Yeye Choi is killed from exposure to Kaiju blood. :News stations cover the disaster in San FranciscoBREAKING NEWS: KAIJU ATTACK :Trespasser moves toward Sacramento. :Trespasser is killed by three nuclear missiles in Oakland. :"Tens of thousands"As mentioned by Raleigh Becket of lives are lost in the Kaiju's rampage before it is killed. ;February 5, 2014 - Second AttackAccording to Raleigh Becket Manila's Kaiju attack is six months after Trespasser's.Pacific Rim: B-Roll FootageTravis Beacham: Kaiju Attack Timeline :Second Kaiju Hundun attacks Manila, Philippines.Travis Beacham: Manila Kaiju's name ;February 8, 2014Kaiju Emergency Alert System :Kaiju Emergency Alert System is established.Test of the Kaiju Emergency Alert System ;June 1, 2014 - Third Attack :Kaiju Kaiceph emerges from the breach. :Kaiceph attack hits Cabo San Lucas, Mexico.Travis Beacham: Kaiceph not Hammerjaw :Kaiceph is killed. Remains relocated via aircraft carrier. ;September 2, 2014 - Fourth attackAccording to the novelization Scissure's attack on Sydney occurs September 2, 2014 :The Kaiju Scissure attacks Sydney. :Chuck Hansen's mother is killed during the attack.Screencap: When Bleeding Cool Met Pacific Rim’s Angriest Jaeger Pilot, Rob Kazinsky :Jasper Schoenfeld comes up with the initial concept behind the Jaegers. ;September 15, 2014 :Seoul, South Korea Conference commences :Jasper Schoenfeld presents his idea for the Jaeger. ;Unknown Date, 2014 :Pan Pacific Defense Corps is established. ;November 9, 2014 :The Jaeger Program begins. :Construction of arm for Mark-1 prototype (Brawler Yukon) begins. :Caitlin Lightcap begins working on the concept behind the Pons. :Stacker Pentecost tests the Pons system. ;December 1, 2014 :Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Proving grounds are established on . ;January 30, 2015 :Brawler Yukon, is launched. :USAF Captain Adam Casey dies from a seizure in an attempt to pilot Brawler Yukon. ;February 18, 2015 :Sergio D'onofrio attempts to pilot the Yukon; experiences seizures. :Caitlin Lightcap successfully achieves the first Drift when she connects with Sergio. ;April 23, 2015 :The Kaiju Karloff attacks Vancouver, Canada. :Brawler Yukon kills Karloff. ;July 24, 2015 :Pan Pacific Defense Corps. begins hiring pilots for Jaegers.Great Britain Air CommandFrench Document ;November 25, 2015 :Hong Kong Shatterdome is established. ;December 6, 2015 :Japanese Jaeger, Tacit Ronin, is launched.Mark-1 Jaegers ;December 15, 2015 :American Jaeger, Romeo Blue, is launched.Mark-1 Jaegers ;December 22, 2015 :First Chinese Jaeger, Horizon Brave, is launched.Mark-1 Jaegers ;December 30, 2015 :Japanese Jaeger, Coyote Tango, is launched. ;Unknown Date, 2015 :Russian Jaeger, Cherno Alpha, is launched@travisbeacham'Travis Beacham:' "@JamesHayBar Not annoying at all. Cherno was launched in 2015, with the other 1's, and has survived until 2024 as noted on the graph." :Hercules Hansen enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Scott Hansen enlists in the Jaeger Academy.Jaegercon Interview: Travis Beacham :Wei Tang Brothers enlist in the Jaeger Academy. :Sasha Kaidonovsky enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Aleksis Kaidonovsky enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Hermann Gottlieb enlists in the Jaeger Academy. ;Unknown Date, 2016 :Kaiju Reckoner attacks Hong Kong. :Reckoner is killed. :Stacker Pentecost is diagnosed with cancer. :Tendo Choi enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Newton Geiszler enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :First South American Jaeger, Diablo Intercept, is launched.PACIFIC RIM Lexicon Entry #3: Mark-(x) :Mark-2 Jaeger, Solar Prophet, is launched. :Mark-2 Jaeger, Puma Real, is launched. :Mark-2 Jaeger, Eden Assassin, is launched. ;May 15, 2016 :Onibaba attacks Tokyo. :Coyote Tango kills Onibaba. :A young Mako Mori becomes the iconic survivor of the incident.New Pacific Rim Trailer :Tamsin Sevier is diagnosed with cancer. ;May 17, 2016 :Agreement for Lima, Peru Shatterdome construction is reached.Authorization of Shatterdome in Latin AmericaPan Pacific Defense Corps. Site: Shatterdome ;June 21, 2016 :Yancy and Raleigh Becket enlist in the Jaeger Academy. :Stacker Pentecost adopts Mako Mori. :Itak emerges from the Breach in Tokyo Bay.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift:'' Issue #1 :Tacit Ronin is deployed in Tokyo Bay. :Coyote Tango is deployed in Tokyo Bay. :Coyote Tango is damaged and rendered inoperable during the fight with Itak.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #2 :Itak is killed by Tacit Ronin. ;July 5, 2016 :Kaori and Duc Jessop are retired from activity following neural injuries sustained from Pons overload.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #3'' :Category II Kaiju Ragnarok emerges from the Breach in Tokyo Bay. :Jaeger Victory Alpha is deployed against Ragnarok in Tokyo Bay. :Victory Alpha is destroyed by Ragnarok. Its pilots, Kagiso and Itu, survive. :Marshal Hikai orders Tacit Ronin out against Ragnarok. :Tacit Ronin kills Ragnarok.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #4 :Kaori and Duc Jessop die from neural overload. ;August 9, 2016 :Lima Shatterdome is established. ;November 23, 2016 :Anchorage, Alaska Shatterdome, "The Icebox", is established. ;December 4, 2016 :Vladivostok, Russia Shatterdome is established. ;December 15, 2016 :Tokyo, Japan Shatterdome is established. ;May 25, 2017 :Sydney, Australia Shatterdome is established. ;July 10, 2017 :Mark-3 American Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, is launched.Gipsy Danger Blueprints ;July 11, 2017 :Los Angeles, California Shatterdome is established. ;September 14, 2017 :Mark-3 Mexican Jaeger, Matador Fury, is launched.@Travis Beacham Twitter ;Unknown Date, 2017 :Mark-3 Chinese Jaeger, Shaolin Rogue, is launched. :Mark-3 Australian Jaeger, Vulcan Specter, is launched. :Mark-3 Canadian Jaeger, Chrome Brutus, is launched. :Kaiju Yamarashi emerges from the Breach.According to Pacific Rim Yancy and Raleigh fight Yamarashi in 2017. :Gipsy Danger is deployed to fight the Kaiju. :Gipsy Danger kills Yamarashi. ;November 19, 2017 :Panama City Shatterdome is established. ;Unknown Date, 2018 :Mark-4 American Jaeger, Hydra Corinthian, is launched. :Mark-4 American Jaeger, Mammoth Apostle, is launched. :Mark-4 Korean Jaeger, Nova Hyperion, is launched. :Mark-4 Japanese Jaeger, Echo Saber, is launched. ;August 22, 2018 :Third Chinese Jaeger, Crimson Typhoon, is launched.Crimson Typhoon Blueprints ;Unknown Date, 2019 :Chuck Hansen enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Scott Hansen is dismissed from the Jaeger Program.Jaegercon Interview: Travis Beacham ;Unknown Date, 2019 - Three Jaeger Drop'Herc:' "I know ya mate. We rode together." Raleigh: "We did, sir, six years ago. My brother and I. It was a three Jaeger drop." Herc: That's right, Manila." :Kaiju of Unknown Category attacks Manila. :Herc Hansen is deployed in Manila in Lucky Seven.Travis Beacham: Manila MissionTravis Beacham: Lucky Seven :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Manila. :A third Jaeger is deployed in Manila. :Gipsy Danger and Lucky Seven kill the Kaiju. ;November 2, 2019 :The first Mark-5 Jaeger, Striker Eureka, is launched.Striker Eureka Blueprints 2020s ;Unknown Date, 2020 :Category III Kaiju, Knifehead, emerges from the breach in Anchorage. :Gipsy Danger is deployed from the Anchorage Shatterdome to defend the Miracle Mile. :Yancy Becket is killed in battle against Knifehead. Gipsy Danger is severely damaged.Pacific Rim: Under Attack Featurette :Gipsy Danger kills Knifehead. :Raleigh Becket is dismissed from the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. ;Unknown Date, 2021 :Mako Mori enlists in the Jaeger Academy. ;September 9, 2024 :Gipsy Danger undergoes reconstruction at the Anchorage Shatterdome. :Naomi Sokolov interviews Tendo Choi. ;October 12, 2024 :Anchorage Shatterdome is shut down. :Gipsy Danger is relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. ;October 18, 2024 :Lima, Peru Shatterdome is shut down. ;October 19, 2024 :Tokyo, Japan Shatterdome is shut down. ;November 9, 2024 :Panama City Shatterdome is shut down. ;November 15, 2024 :Naomi Sokolov interviews Jasper Schoenfeld. ;November 28, 2024 :Naomi Sokolov concludes her interviews with Stacker Pentecost in Hawaii. ;December 11, 2024 :Vladivostok, Russia Shatterdome is shut down. ;December 20, 2024 :Los Angeles, California Shatterdome is shut down. ;December 29, 2024 :Sydney, Australia Shatterdome is shut down. ;January 2025 :Striker Eureka is decommissioned from active combat.Stacker: "Australia decommissioned it a day before the Sydney attacks." :Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore, breaks through Anti-Kaiju Wall.See: Mutavore Talk page :Mutavore killed by Striker Eureka. :The Anti-Kaiju Wall is proven ineffective against the Kaiju. :Stacker Pentecost recruits Raleigh Becket for breach assault. :Raleigh Becket arrives at the Hong Kong Shatterdome. :Pilot tryouts with Raleigh Becket begin proper. ;January 8, 2025 - Double EventInformation from a now defunct DVD promotion website stated that the Double Event occurred January 8, 2025Pacific Rim Files: Leatherback Archived Website :Newton Geiszler drifts with a Kaiju brain. :Category IV Kaiju, Leatherback and Otachi, emerge from the breach and attack Hong Kong. :Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka are deployed. :Crimson Typhoon destroyed. :Wei Tang's are killed by Otachi. :Cherno Alpha destroyed. :Kaidonovskys are killed by Leatherback. :Gipsy Danger is deployed. :Leatherback is killed by Gipsy Danger :Otachi is killed by Gipsy Danger :Baby Kaiju is born and dies via strangulation by umbilical cord during pursuit of Newton Geiszler. ;January 12, 2025 - Triple Event :Category IV Kaiju, Scunner and Raiju emerge from the breach. :Stacker Pentecost launches an assault on the breach. :Category 5 Kaiju, Slattern, emerges from the breach. :Raiju is killed by Gipsy Danger. :Striker Eureka self detonates thermonuclear bomb near the breach. :Scunner is killed by Striker Eureka. :Stacker Pentecost killed in combat. :Chuck Hansen killed in combat. :Slattern is killed by Gipsy Danger. :Raleigh Becket destroys the breach with Gipsy Danger's self-detonation. Known Inconsistencies *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Aleksis is born January 31, 1998. *According to Travis Beacham Mako is born January 23, 2005. Travis Beacham: How old is Mako Mori? *According to the prologue of Pacific Rim, Trespasser's attack destroyed the cities of San Francisco, Sacramento and Oakland. However, Travis Beacham states that Tresspasser attacked San Francisco, Hayward, San Mateo and San Jose.Travis Beacham: Did Trespasser attack Sacramento? *According to Man, Machines & Monsters Mako enlisted in the Jaeger Academy in 2017. *According to Striker Eureka's combat dossier in the novelization, Mutavore attacked December 27, 2024. *The Jaeger deployment graph states that five Mark-1 Jaegers were launched in 2015 instead of six.Re: Pacific Rim (Spoilers thread) *According to the novelization of Pacific Rim, the second Kaiju attack occurred five months later in Hong Kong; the third attack is eight months later in Sydney. Trivia *According to Tales From Year Zero, four Kaiju attacked from 2013 to 2014. *According to the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Timeline graphs, four Kaiju attacked in 2015 alone. Notes }} References }} ja:パシフィック・リムのタイムライン Category:Timeline Category:Lore